


Paradox

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 7 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes bad things lead to good things.</p><p>But they are still bad things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in February 2011.
> 
> Theme: Time  
> Prompt: Paradox
> 
> Setting: During _Touched_ in BtVS season 7  
>  Makes mention of Spike's attempted rape of Buffy in BtVS season 6

When the clock in the hall strikes two, she whimpers like a child and stirs, almost waking.

He strokes her hair, murmurs soothing words – at least he hopes they're soothing, not like he knows what he's doing, is it? - and her face softens. She breathes a warm, sighing breath and melts against him, asleep again. 

He can't stop thinking if he hadn't done…that -

If he hadn't stepped over that line in the sand, he wouldn't be here now.

Wouldn't have this moment, worth more than his whole sorry life. 

But he'd give anything to take that step back. 

Paradox.


End file.
